Nol
“Welcome to the world of elves, Savior.” —Nol , her true name being , is a character introduced in Mouchuu: Little Kaiju of Pranks as the elder and leader of the elves in Alfheim. Appearance Nol is a short-heighted elf with pointed ears, green eyes, thick dark-pink hair with twintails tied onto with black ribbons and magenta strips that barely conceal her body, only covering her nipples with heart-shaped appendages, her crotch, neck and part of her arms and legs. She wears a long magenta-and-yellow cloak with a huge hood and a turquoise jewel, as well as a pair of same-colored boots. She wields a wooden staff with yellow gems protruded at the top. Her petite appearance can also change into a taller, more mature and voluptuous body with a huge pair of breasts and wide hips. Her cloak also becomes less fitting for her to wear as a result. While being possessed by Hel, Nol's hair changes to dark-violet, her strips and cloak become black and her eye color turns into red. The yellow jewels on her staff change into red as well. Personality Fitting to her petite appearance, Nol has a very playful and cheerful personality that comes well with her squeaky child-like voice. A bit mischievous, she likes to flirt and mess around with Sandrat Gima and tease Lucie due to her infatuation with the magi human. She also has a short fuse, tending to get irritated at minor things almost easily, and always shouts and overreacts at minor inconveniences, like when Sandrat rescued and brought into her village Evelyn Celebrian, a dark elf, another race of elves whom Nol expressed great disdain against. But because of her heavy responsibilities as chief elder of the elves in her village, Nol takes her decisions and the well-being of her people seriously, hating to see them get hurt or be disappointed in the shortcomings of Sandrat, who the elves see as their savior. In dire situations like when the Divine Tree of Alfheim began to lose its power, she would compose herself from being playful and focus on matters that are important to her and her people. Background Little Kaiju of Pranks Mouchuu Gamera vs. the Dark General Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku and Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Sandrat Gima Lucie Menelumia Misery Stentrem Abilities As the leader of the elves, Nol has incredible magical powers at her disposal. * Strong magical powers - As a half-elf half-vanir, she can cast powerful magical spells. They are usually projected from her staff. ** Magic blasts - She can fire yellow balls of energy at her enemies. ** Healing - She can also heal people of their injuries like stopping blood from flowing too much and closing wounds. * Energy absorption - Nol said she has the ability to lend power from the Divine Tree to become more powerful, but does not do so, posing the risk of hastening the Tree's withering. * Energy projection - * Elf longevity - As a half-elf, she has a generally long life span that extend thousands of years, but much older than other elves of her time. ** Vanir immortality - Because of her nature of half-vanir, she is also * Flight - She can levitate from the ground and fly. * Teleportation - She can transport herself and those within short range from her into other places and/or away from harm in a few seconds. * Shape-shifting - She can change her outward appearance any time she wants, like shifting from her child-like appearance to a more mature body and vise versa. * Protection - Nol can project magical barriers to protect herself and those within the range of her barriers. When Hel possesses Nol, she gains the following powers: * Dark magical powers - * Monster summoning - * Transformation Hex - Gallery Character Art Dark Nol.png|Corrupted form Portraits Nol Portrait.jpg Screenshots Nol 1.png Sandrat meets Nol.png|Meeting Sandrat Nol 2.png Nol 3.png Nol 4.png Annoyed Nol.png|Nol is annoyed Trivia * Because of her age and status, Nol is one of the oldest heroic characters in the Mahou Kaiju Series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Heroes